


Rules

by Mntdewtop



Series: Punk, Jerk, and Dollface [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Cocaine, Ground relationship rules, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, established relationships - Freeform, mention of past suicide attempts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: Bucky, TJ, and Steve write down some rules for their already complicated relationship.





	

TJ sat on Bucky's lap and held his warm hand at the dinner table at Tj's apartment in D.C. Steve sat close to them with a piece of paper in front of him. "Any ideas ~~~~?" The three were making a list of ground rules for them.

"Sex." Bucky said "it's all three of us or nuthin'."

"Yeah, except if one of us is gone for a long time."

"And, sex toys are definitely allowed."

"I second that statement."

"Will you two get your heads out of the gutter? How about living situation?" Steve chuckled.

TJ cocked his head to the side, confused. "Stevie and I have a surprise for ya, TJ." He sat up in his chair 

"Are you two old geezers gonna tell me or not?"

"Hey, you choose us geezers. When we leave back for Brooklyn tomorrow you'll be coming with us. Before we came over here we gotta bigger bed. So what do say Thomas? Come live with us?"

"Oh my God yes." He kissed Bucky and wrapped his arms around Steve. "I love you both. So much."

"Wait, what about the club?"

"I've got a friend who's always wanted it. I'll call him later."

"Speaking of the club we need to talk about your addiction TJ. I know you don't like to talk about it but we're here for you." TJ crawled back into Bucky's lap and hung his head on his shoulder. "Your doctor said withdrawal could happen in about four to seven days. And it would be a lot better for you if were with us."

"No part of withdrawal is good."

"Except when it's over and you can be clean and happy."

"Fine. Fine. Just switch to a new rule."

"The public." Bucky and Steve came out to the public as a couple months before they met TJ.

"Not that I don't want to scream to the top of my lungs that Captian America and the Winter soldier are my husbands I think I should get clean first and let the media forget my name for a while"

Bucky nuzzled his cheek against his husband's head. "I love it when you call us that."

"I love you."

"That was cheesy."

"Ment it to be."

"I hate to break up the love fest up we need to get TJ packed for tomorrow."

"What ever you say punk."

 

 

 

                                                                                                                             <<<>>>

 

 

TJ was quashed between boxes of his things in the backseat of Bucky's blue jeep for five hours until they pulled up to a medium sized house in a nice neighborhood. He had never been there before. Bucky was always worried that an existing HYDRA agent would hurt him but now Bucky felt like it was safer there now.

Before the youngest of the three could open it, Steve rushed to pick him off the ground bridal style and open the door and carry him across the threshold. 

"He did the same thing to me, baby when we got married." Bucky leaned into the door frame with boxes.

With two super soldiers bringing his belongings into the living room. TJ stood looking at the many pictures on the walls when two pairs of arms snaked around him. Some of the photos were in back and white, some in color. Most of them had Bucky and Steve in them as kids or adults. Four or five had people he had never seen before. His favorite one was a picture of him playing the panio with Bucky and Steve staring lovingly at him. He remembered that night. It was the night Bucky said he loved him for the first time. Steve had said it before him because it took Bucky a little longer to realize how much he loved Tj. Now he couldn't imagine him not in his life.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
